geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy is love, Eddy is life.
NOTE: THIS STORY IS A PARODY OF SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE. THIS IS ALSO WRITTEN IN LINES. ALSO EDDY IS THE SAME AGE AS THE PROTAGANIST DUE TO HIM BEING IN HIGH SCHOOL/LATE MIDDLE SCHOOL. also gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I was only 15 years old at the time. I loved Eddy from EEnE so much. I had all the merchandise. Every night, I pray to Eddy, thanking him for scamming all the bad cul-de-sac kids that deserved scamming. "Eddy is love." I say. "Eddy is life." My dad hears me and calls me a dork. I knew he was jealous of my devotion for Eddy. I called him a Butthole. He slaps me and sends me to bed. I'm crying now, and my face hurts. I lay in bed, and it's really cold. A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Eddy. I'm so happy. He whispers in my ear "Lets mambo." He puts me on my hands and knees with his cartoonish, sexy hands. "I'm ready." I open my buttcheeks wide for Eddy. He penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Eddy. I can feel my butt tearing. My eyes start to water. I push against Eddy's force. I want to please Eddy. He screeches a mighty screech as he fills my butt with love. My dad walks in. Eddy looks him straight in the eyes and says "Partytime is all over now." Eddy leaps through my window. Eddy is love, Eddy is life. Partytime's not over. It's never over. Eddy is love, Eddy is life. "EDDY IS LOVE, EDDY IS LIFE" Part 2: The Second Encounter Its been 5 Years. 5 Long, Painful, dreadful years since I first hooked up with Eddy from "Ed, Edd and Eddy." My father banished him. The only way to reverse this as to kill him. So I did. One Day later, I was at the church my mom forced me to go to. She taught very homophobic and evil lessons. That day, I rebelled against her evil morals. She looked at me with pure, unfiltered, rage. My mom picked me up, She ran towards a firey stake. I struggled, but to no avail. Then Eddy appeared. He killed everyone that supported her. We Flew out of the church to get to my home. Once we were home, I pulled my pants down. "Lets mambo again." I said. And just like the last 5 years ago, he Inserted his penis into my backside. It felt like heaven during that time. And I loved it so much. He promised to come back everyday. That was yesterday. I'm waiting for him to come back today. I'm writing this to pass the time. As I wait for him, I pray to him. "Eddy is love, Eddy is life." Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life Category:Parodypasta Category:Ed Edd 'n Eddy Category:Sexypasta Category:NSFW Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Good looking albatross